1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing instrument such as a ball-point pen, a mechanical pencil, or a fountain pen, and more particularly relates to a writing instrument which can be advantageously used by people who are unable to move their fingers freely.
2. Description of Related Art
Writing instruments that are in general use have a cylindrical body, and are designed so that this cylindrical body is held by three fingers, namely, the thumb, indent finger, and middle finger. However, because the overall shape of the above-mentioned conventional writing instruments is cylindrical, when they are held, considerable grip strength is required between the thumb and the index finger or the middle finger. Accordingly, if a person such as a person with some disability or injury to the fingers cannot move his or her fingers freely, there is a decrease in the above-mentioned grip strength, so there is not enough force to press the pen tip against the paper, and the writing instrument slips up through the fingers and is difficult to use.
In view of this, in order to solve the above problems, it is an object of the present device to provide a writing instrument which can be held easily, even if the fingers cannot be moved freely, and with which writing can be performed easily.